Talk:IParty With Victorious/@comment-3109956-20101005211235/@comment-3109956-20101011065857
(In reference to Arrow2010) 1. Actually, it really is impossible that someone looks identical to you unless they're your identical twin. 2. I understand things on iCarly classify as ridiculous. But none of them classify as impossible. There's not a person out there who looks like two other people. If you don't think that, fine, whatever. 3. Because people were saying things about how like, Spencer was shown in a Victorious episode. He didn't actually play a major character, so it wasn't like, "Oh! Now Spencer has a twin because we saw him for a couple seconds in the show!" But with Tori, she's the main character, and Shelby was a main character in that iCarly episode, so it's more along the lines of, "That's really creepy, that girl looks just like Shelby Marx." 4. I know some people sing because they enjoy it. I'm a singer myself. But with Sam, I just don't think it fits her character, I don't know. But I agree with you about not knowing whether it'll be out of character or not. We won't know until we see her sing. And I don't expect her to be the same person as she was at 13. No one is. The thing is, is Dan's letting Jennette have more control over Sam, which is good, don't get me wrong. You should be the character when you're acting. But Jennette's more girly. And I feel like the character of Sam is more Jennette than it is Sam now. It's just weird. You watch someone in a show grow and develop, and you grow with them. And when they change, it just doesn't seem right, because you think, 'Hey, wait a minute. That's not how Sam is. Sam wears sneakers, not heels. (And to Haloblade's comment, Sam's wearing heels in iDo because she's going to a wedding and HAS to, and same with iSpeed Date, because she HAD to because she was going to a dance. She wasn't wearing them just because she felt like wearing them.) And, hey, Kikicutie123, chill. Okay? Did I ever say I was judging the episode? No. I'm excited for the episode. I said, and I quote, "I mean, yes, I'm excited to see what it's going to be like, but I just don't think it's going to be all that amazing." And if you're implying that I'm a hater, believe me, I'm not. I said, "I'm not hating on iCarly or Victorious or Dan. I love all of them. I just think Dan should've thought it through more thoroughly so it would make more sense." I like these shows. I just think Dan should keep them separate. He doesn't need to put them together. It's just going to make things more complicated. And it's just so out of the blue and not ordinary. Just like in iTwins, her having a twin was just so unrealistic. They never talked about it before that episode, and after it, they only talked about it like, twice. It's gonna be the same thing with this episode. They won't mention anything having to do with Victorious before the episode, and they hardly will after. Oh well. You do and think what you want, and so will I.